Her Magic
by Kikushi
Summary: She has a different kind of magic. One that works in an entirely different way and helps the most unsuspecting people. Draco/Luna. Takes place near the end of OP.


**Summary:** She has a different kind of magic. One that works in an entirely different way and helps the most unsuspecting people. Draco/Luna. Takes place near the end of OP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, just this story... which I do not own entirely, either! Some passages are, indeed, from the book... sigh.

...

* * *

**Her Magic**

**By: Kikushi**

**...**

She was not used to attention.

Well— apart from other people's demoralizing glares towards her newest antics or fashion statements— she had never quite received attention such as this before.

In truth, she was rather uncomfortable with it all. She would have rather gone away by herself, barefoot, whispering away to the hidden Wrackspurts and hunting for the Gulping Plimpies that took up residence it the unlikeliest parts of the castle called Hogwarts.

Yes, she knew they were there… which often explained (or somewhat reasoned) why she kept lurking in front of Professor Snape's office. She was certain, to the dismay of her many fellow Ravenclaws, that he kept them locked up in the many jars placed behind his desk.

But… no. This attention was different. It was not unwelcome, but she would rather live without it. Her mind reached out to a certain friend and pity overwhelmed her. Who was she to complain about this sudden surge of attention from being in the momentary spotlight while the boy beside her, her friend, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been getting this treatment his entire life?

Yes, here they were— the feature of tomorrow's headline in the _Prophet_. The six kids who infiltrated the ministry in their heroic attempt. _The Heroes of the Future_. _The Ones Who Risked Their Lives_. _The Ones Who Saved Us All_.

Indeed, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, the six brave heroes who told the world what they needed to hear— _he's_ back.

The only thing that Luna Lovegood wanted, however, was to get back to her overly-anxious father. She was absolutely dying to tell him about a room in the Department of Mysteries where she was certain that she had caught a glimpse of a Heliopath. This exciting news was the proof of Cornelius Fudge's secret army of them, which their home-ran magazine, The Quibbler, had been trying to prove for years. What better proof was there than an eyewitness account from the editor's daughter _and _one of the 'heroes' who had been in the Department of Mysteries the night You-Know-Who made a public appearance?

"How come you're not at the feast?"

Luna snapped out of her musing and looked at him— Harry Potter.

She knew that he had recently lost his godfather. Ginny Weasley had mentioned it to her. No doubt he was taking it hard.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions. People take them and hide them, you know. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs."

He expressed his disapproval and offered her his help, which Luna declined steadily, but politely. Indeed, Harry did not need any more burdens upon him. After a few more exchanging of words, they said their goodbyes and she left for the feast.

As Harry watched her go, he found that the terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly…

Luna had one more piece of parchment in her hands with the list of her lost belongings and plea for their return. There was a notice board right outside the Great Hall— the last one.

As she descended from the last step of the staircase, her eyes, focused originally on the notice board that was so obviously her destination, were diverted to a shadowy figure lurking on the side of the stairs, quite alone.

She approached the bundled figure hesitantly. It was definitely a boy. He was sitting with his back to her, his head bowed low against his chest and hands covering his face. Luna had barely taken a second step towards him when his head shot up in her direction.

It was Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House.

"You're in Harry's year," said Luna vaguely.

His eyes were bloodshot and he was breathing rather raggedly through his mouth. He leapt to his feet in instant, wiping his face with his sleeve as he stepped menacingly toward her.

"_You_," he snarled angrily. Luna blinked several times. As far as she knew, she was just an innocent bystander.

"_And why aren't you in the feast, Loony?_"

Luna smiled. "You know," she began conversationally, "you're the second person to ask me."

She held up her list of lost items. "I've just been—"

Draco snatched the parchment from her hands and tore it apart in front of her eyes. He threw the shredded pieces at her, snarling under his breath, "_Filthy lunatic, helping that bastard Potter land my father in jail_—"

"Oh," said Luna, unfazed, "he was one of the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, then?"

Enraged, Draco grabbed her by the wrist and roughly dragged her to the dungeons. This was quite unnecessary as Luna went willingly and quietly, even so as he pushed her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind him loudly.

She stood quite still, watching him silently with her wide, protuberant eyes.

"_I'll show you_," Draco growled, pushing her none too gently onto the teacher's desk in the front of the room so that she sat on the edge, "_I'll make you pay_—"

He hiked her skirt up, grabbed her knees and pushed them apart so that he could see the bright pink panties she was wearing—

He hesitated.

"Draco?"

He looked up at her face slowly. Her wide eyes, which had become wider, were popping and he knew that she had just realized what he had been about to do to her.

Breathing heavily, he backed away from her, staggering, until he hit the cool wall behind him. As though exhausted, he sank down slowly to the floor, clutching his forehead with one hand. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and a brand new surge of rage and disgust filled him.

There she sat on the top of the desk, in the exact same position that he had left her. So vulnerable, so exposed—

And then her wand; tucked foolishly behind her ear. _What did she mean by it?_ Why didn't she just hex him to oblivion while she had the chance? Why not do it _now_, for heaven's sake?!

Then that expression, as he looked into her wide, pale eyes, and saw her pink, slightly-parted lips— so innocent, so _pure_.

He got to his feet and made to leave the room at once.

His hand was in the process of turning the knob of the door when she called out to him:

"I knew you wouldn't do it, Draco."

He stopped breathing. Fighting the urge to turn back and face her, he wrenched the door open violently and stalked out of the dungeon.

And once again, for the second time that day, a boy was treading the castle, a terrible weight in his stomach lessened slightly after having spoken to Luna Loony Lovegood.

**...**

* * *

**-**

**A/N:** Luna's magic!....Yes, yes, I took excerpts from the book itself. I did my best to limit my usage, however, so it should be okay… as for the 'T' rating, well, nothing really happened, so…

Read and Review?


End file.
